HVH Menggerumut necrophilia Newlin AKA afwan
by Menoma-Minx
Summary: a good laugh at the Reverend Steve Newlin's expense:-      RatedMfor illegal human remains desecration,and insensitivity to mental illness involving the former.Languages mutilated English,Japanese,Aramaic,&Indonesian.       FangReadersWeek22HVH"zombies"


PLEASE READ

Rated M for illegal fetish sex,human remains desecration,and insensitivity to mental illness involving the former. if this bothers you in any way, please stop meant to be humorous, I can also see how the story would be unsettling to some people sensitivities.

Everyone Else

Enjoy having a good laugh at the Reverend Steve Newlin's expense:-)

Newlin San ga dead people object objectionable were.

About the dead people, Newlin San also phobic was.

Solution undetermined demo, determined Newlin San for solution preaching make could not ga,about dead people words, Newlin San afraid to utter was—shudder de made him. Unacceptable!

Newlin San no flock on Newlin San depended!

Anything object flock for Newlin San do would!

About doing a corpse,best solution ,vampire object dangerous was demo,corpse object equally dead was.S**ystematic desensitization sessions of ** Behavioral therapy unthinkable was, lest Newlin San's detractors against Newlin San use about called "crazy" being Newlin San not help ga Newlin San must acquire:acquiring corpse object number 1 step ni recovery was.

About finding A partner for necrophiliac activities,difficult was! 

Morgue lock used. Best bet for corpses freshest usually there exist.

Cemeteries harder there,screwable corpse object finding Newlin San,flowers' decay

time progression process obsessed Newlin San became—most special,as Rotting flowers ni the fresh dirt mound usually the corpse state of hint to as well did.

About Newlin San no wife,flower study for closer to her get told she support object became she did!Approval!Permission obtain,task easier seemed!

Sex with fleshless na skeleton,best number 1 step to number 1 S**ystematic desensitization step seemed.**

**About boning the bare bones:condom ripped did;sensitive skin ripped- for **Newlin San no wife,explanation truth told could not be!

Sex with fleshy na skeleton,best number 2 step to number 1 S**ystematic desensitization step seemed.**

**Healed became.**

**Prepare more better, **Newlin San object determined did.

Vick's vapor rub under nose rub smell to block to,Vaseline to corpse loosen stiffness of,box of extra thick latex rubbers, shovel—prepare perfected!

Techniques perfected were not!

Pumping penis in the grave more convenient seemed: Vaseline latex dissolves does- convenient not!

About Newlin San no wife, secondary object explanation became to dead body parts off broken and still sticking to Newlin San's **sensitive skin ripped—again-just clung on they did as **Newlin San jumped up,clamor out of coffin !Tripped! Stumbled!Tripping on fear and pain and watched he was.

Home,he packed. 

Note left he sabbatical concerning—note talk better than wife talk.

Anything but Newlin San no wife talk to happen must!

Much more better skin heal did.

Sex with fresher fleshy na corpse,best number 3 step to number 1 S**ystematic desensitization step seemed.**

Vaseline petroleum jelly replaced with embarrass buy non petroleum sex lube— Newlin San blamed Newlin San no wife to pharmacist as dried out pussy possessor as corpse dried out pussy social climbing no no.

Shovel needed not!

About gravediggers,lazy heathens left;good christian women no corpse fresh for good christian cause.

Dead phobia no more to be!

Work this must!

Worked off death shroud;god's work done getting;fear lessening;moment easier moving was!

Raped Newlin San feeling was! 

Corpse arms concerning ,them lock in embrace behind Newlin San no back gently not!

Necrophilia concerning , passion cheaply satisfied which is not . Therapy lacking as is—Primeral Scream therapy inclusive not!

About Primeral Scream therapy,Necrophilia very good is—especially zombies with!

AUTHOR NOTES:

Menggerumut:to approach somebody quietly in the night for sex (Indonesian)

Afwan:"you're welcome" in Aramaic , which can also mean you are calling someone a complete and total jackass;-)

All the other foreign words and grammatical constructions are a bastardized combination of Japanese and English.

Please forgive the misspellings ,as my voice recognition software was down for the vast majority of the 5 1/2 hours it took to enter this via an onscreen keyboard. The story was finished last week and I was afraid if I waited much longer to get it written down ,I might forget it.

For those people still waiting for their stories,I've still got everyone in line to get them...so you'll get yours -just severely backlogged-don't panic :-)

Also, I'm looking for someone to turn voice files into text files for my stories to get them out faster while the voice recognition software is (mostly) find me if you're willing to volunteer to transcribe :-)


End file.
